


The Nightmare that Never Ended

by Readeity



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, Mentions of PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readeity/pseuds/Readeity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. She wasn't dead. Lexa couldn't be dead. </p><p> </p><p>This couldn't be happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare that Never Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

“He’s alive.”

“Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market.”

“I’m sorry it had to come to this, Clarke. Truly, I am.”

“Lexa will never execute her duty while you live.”

“She’ll think it was him. SkaiKru weapon, in the hands of SkaiKru thief.”

“She might even be angry enough to declare war!”

 

“ _Lexa._ ”

 

“No. No. You’ll be oka- I don’t want the next commander, I want yo- I won’t accept tha- Safely, may you leave this shor- Love may you find- Safe passage on your- _May we meet again.”_

Her voice ran over itself, mixing words. Except for her last sentence. _That_ stood out with startling clarity. 

 

Clarke woke up from the nightmare with a start, her arms flailing, heart pounding. She reached for Lexa, where she was sleeping beside her. Where she was supposed to be sleeping beside her.

 

She wasn’t there.

 

Clarke’s hand fell to the furs with a thud, lifeless, before she hastily retracted it, scrubbing violently at the side of her hand, where it was coated in blood.

 

Black blood.

 

Lexa’s blood.

 

_No._

 

It couldn’t be real. Lexa was alive and well, she must have cut herself on her sword while cleaning it-Despite what people think she could be slightly clumsy when she was completely in Lexa mode, instead of Commander mode. When she was with Clarke- she was just out of the room, getting a clean cloth, maybe some new furs. She was just getting new furs that was all.

 

_No._

 

She was fine. Titus would never shoot Lexa, or hurt her, and shooting Clarke would be a way to hurt her, so he wouldn’t right? He couldn’t hurt his Heda, he cared for her, had been her father figure for as long as Lexa could remember, ever since the little orphan natblida had been delivered to the Tower when Lexa was six. He would never endanger her, even if he wasn’t her father, just because he was her Fleimkepa. He was bound to her, right?

 

_This wasn’t happening._

 

These thoughts bounced in Clarke’s head, striking her skull with tremendous force, leaving a painful pulsing in her skull wherever they touched. Soon, her entire head was pulsing as one, mimicking the beat of Lexa’s heart, memorized from when she had held her, snug against her front, holding her tight as they slept.

 

She was roused from her thoughts by a horn.

 

_NO! It was a NIGHTMARE. Lexa was fine… She had to be fine._

The horn was just in her head, she reasoned. She had PTSD from the mountain-her mom had diagnosed her, shortly before Clarke had strode out of Camp Jaha and into the forests, alone- and it was just a memory, drudged up by the thought of Lexa leaving her. She stood abruptly, striding over to the window and staring down, where she saw the people of Polis begin to yell, bowing on the ground.

 

Yells of, “Heda!” rose from below.

 

_They could hear the horn._

 

_It was real._

 

Clarke fell to her knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment before you go!
> 
> -R


End file.
